Hombre de los sueños
by MissCreep
Summary: En la mitología griega los Oniros eran los mil hijos engendrados por Hipnos (el Sueño) y Nix (la Noche). Vivían en las oscuras playas del extremo occidental del Océano, en una caverna del Érebo. La función de estos dioses era enviar sueños, auténticos o falsos, permitiendo a los mortales huir por un momento de las maquinaciones de los dioses.


_**Ves cosas y dices "¿Por qué?" Pero yo sueño cosas que nunca fueron y digo, "¿Por qué no?".**__**  
**_**George Bernard Shaw**

Bajo la tenue luz de su lámpara de techo, se encontraba Elena leyendo los papeles desparramados sobre la superficie plana de su escritorio sin ningún tipo de orden.

Cansada, bostezó largamente y aunque eran poco más de las tres de la mañana, se obligó a sí misma a seguir trabajando. Dentro de un par de horas tendría que volver al juzgado representando a Anne, una asustadiza adolescente de quince años víctima de abuso sexual.

Esa audiencia acusatoria era su oportunidad para demostrar la culpabilidad del acusado antes de la lectura de sentencia, pero el hecho de que la defensa de éste fuera tan sólida -hasta el punto de ser declarado inocente y puesto en libertad- la tenía al borde de una aneurisma cerebral.

Sólo podía imaginarse a ese hombre caminando libremente por la calle, impune de su crimen, acechando a su próxima víctima antes de atacarla. ¿A cuántas más adolescentes les robaría su mundo, su felicidad y sus sueños antes de que la justicia actuara por fin?

No permitiría eso.

Aun no sabía cómo, pues no tenía como sustentar sus acusaciones ya que éstas se basaban en ideas y presunciones de los hechos, pero haría que ese hombre pagara.

Aunque joven, Elena era tratada como una eminencia entre los abogados y esto se debía a que en su carrera no había un sólo caso fallido.

Y ese no sería el primero.

No podría vivir consigo misma. Y la razón no era porque su imagen de "abogada invencible" estuviera en riesgo, sino porque se lo había prometido a Anne. Porque aunque ya nadie pudiera devolverle a la adolescente lo que le fue arrebatado y su vida quedara marcada para siempre, merecía estar tranquila sabiendo que quien le hizo daño no volvería a hacerlo nunca más.

Era algo que Anne necesitaba... y Elena también.

Esa era la única forma en la que podía exorcizar sus propios demonios.

En cada una de las víctimas que representaba podía ver a su hermana que se quitó la vida a los dieciséis años después de sufrir este tipo abuso. Y aunque en ese tiempo Elena no era más que una niña, se había prometido a sí misma hacer justicia en nombre de su hermana. Esa fue la razón que la llevó a convertirse en abogada penalista especializada en delitos sexuales.

—Necesito algo más que esto —se quejó arrojando los papeles al piso en un arranque de ira—. Necesito pruebas.

Miró el reloj que marcaba las 3:55 a.m. y se levantó de su silla. Decidió descansar un poco, apagó todas las luces y salió de su oficina. Su cerebro se negaba a seguir cooperando así que se fue a su habitación con la esperanza de que con la luz del amanecer también llegara la iluminación que necesitaba su caso.

Una vez en la cama, bajo las sabanas y con los ojos semi-cerrados, se preguntó si soñaría con "él" otra vez.

No estaba segura de porque el mismo hombre aparecía cada noche en sus sueños, aun cuando no lo había visto nunca en su vida... Lo sabía porque un rostro como ese no podría ser olvidado fácilmente.  
Tal vez se debía a su ruptura con Stefan que su subconsciente creaba a un hombre perfecto y tan opuesto a él con el fin de superarlo, o tal vez era su necesidad de sentirse amada, o porque necesitaba crear vínculos con alguien además de los laborales... Lo único cierto era que desde que él apareciera en sus sueños por primera vez, irse a dormir siempre resultaba ser el momento más agradable del día, incluso el más esperado.

—¿Vendrás hoy, hombre de los sueños? —susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y deslizarse poco a poco hacia aquel mundo onírico en el que todo podía suceder. 

De pie en la esquina de la habitación, una sombra oscura la observó fijamente hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

Al acercarse a la cama, los rayos plateados de la luna que entraban a través de la delgada cortina lo iluminaron dejando al descubierto la figura de un hombre... Aunque sólo bastaba ver aquel rostro cincelado con facciones perfectas y su mirada intensa para darse cuenta de lo que era en realidad: un dios.

Algo enojado, Damon miró el reloj. En unas dos horas amanecería y él tendría que marcharse. La idea de alejarse de Elena tan pronto le disgustaba, pero así era como debía ser. Se arrodilló en el suelo para acercar el rostro al de ella. Su ceño fruncido y su respiración agitada indicaban que aunque dormida, no descansaba...

Con la palma de su mano abierta, Damon la tocó en el hombro, haciendo que se relajara de inmediato, induciéndola a un estado de inconciencia más profundo.

Elena suspiró, giró la cabeza hacia él y entonces, de improvisto, abrió los ojos encontrándose con su profunda mirada. Esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Damon se quedó congelado en su lugar porque por un momento tuvo la impresión de que ella lo miró directo a los ojos, pero luego se dijo que eso no era posible.

Él era uno de los pocos Oneiros que además de tomar forma en el mundo de los sueños, también podía hacerlo en el mundo de los humanos, pero en éste último, aunque él pudiera ver lo que sucedía alrededor, nadie podía verlo a él.

Atreverse si quiera a pensar algo como eso era una completa tontería y aun así... ¡Cuánto deseaba que ella pudiera verlo realmente fuera de sus sueños!

Decidido a no perder más el tiempo, desapareció de la habitación y se materializó en el mundo onírico.

Sonrió cuando se vio en medio de un campo de trigo con las espigas cubriéndole hasta la cintura. En el cielo el sol brillaba radiante y parecía tan real que casi podía sentirlo calentando su piel. Después de confesarle a Elena que en la cueva de Érebo, el lugar donde vivía, el sol nunca salía, éste no faltaba en ninguno de los escenarios que ella escogía para soñar.

Fue así como se dio cuenta que ella era diferente.

El trabajo de Damon consistía en crear fantasías para los humanos mientras dormían, pero Elena, a diferencia de los demás, tenía autonomía para decidir en sus sueños.

Miró alrededor, las espigas que se extendían más allá de lo que podía ver formaban un precioso mar dorado que parecía no tener fin.

Volvió a sonreír cuando la vio de espaldas. El viento jugaba con su cabello, haciendo que varios mechones se escaparan, rebeldes, de su coleta.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella, mantuvo abierta la palma de sus manos, sintiendo las espigas y los granos de trigo bajo éstas.

—Hola —susurró cuando al fin la alcanzó. Quedándose detrás de ella, la rodeó con los brazos.

Elena cubrió las manos de Damon con las suyas y suspiró tranquila, apoyándose en él.

—Pensé que no te vería hoy.

—Parece que últimamente tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que dormir —y aunque esa no fuera su intención, aquella queja se escuchó como un reproche—. Lo siento, no debí...

—Está bien. Tienes razón —admitió interrumpiéndolo—, pero el caso de Anne me está volviendo loca. No hay pruebas que lo vinculen a él. Nadie lo vio entrar a la casa, no forzó la entrada, no hay signos de violencia, su coartada del día de los hechos es buena ¿Y qué tengo yo? Sólo el testimonio de Anne. Pero él es culpable, lo sé. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos y aun así no puedo demostrarlo.

Al finalizar, respiró hondo y expulsó el aire de golpe sintiendo como el estrés la abandonaba. Tal vez el efecto se debía al masaje que Damon hacía en sus hombros o a que se permitió decir en sueños lo que la atormentaba durante el día.

—Es culpable —aseguró él—. Tal vez estén pasando algo por alto.

Su tono estaba tan lleno de convicción que Elena supo que no sólo intentaba animarla... Él sabía algo que ella no. Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él; tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y -como le ocurrió la primera vez que lo vio- se quedó sin aliento.  
Su mirada azul -esa que parecía ocultar todos los secretos del universo- estaba sobre ella y era tan intensa que la hizo estremecer.

—¿Qué estamos pasando por alto? —preguntó en voz baja, reponiéndose por fin.

Damon no estaba seguro de cuánto podía declararle sin ponerse a sí mismo en riesgo. La miró por eternos segundos sin decir nada, debatiendo interiormente si hablar o no.

Hacerles revelaciones a los humanos podía costarle la vida, tal como le sucedió a Morfeo, uno de los principales Oneiros que, después de manifestar en sueños secretos que debía callar, fue castigado por Zeus.

¿Estaría él dispuesto a arriesgarse de esa manera? ¿Qué razón de peso había?  
Elena no era más que una simple humana, probablemente ni siquiera valía semejante riesgo.

No. No era sólo una humana. Ella, literalmente, iluminó sus días; le abrió el corazón, y se mostró tal como era. A veces risueña, a veces melancólica, lo había hechizado desde aquella noche en que lo besó por primera vez alegando que era su sueño y podía hacer cualquier cosa que deseara.

Podía esconderlo todo bajo un "sólo quiero ayudarla a hacer justicia", pero la única verdad era que por verla sonreír haría cualquier cosa.

—En su habitación, en la casa de su madre, están todas las pruebas que necesitas —habló por fin con voz firme y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Ella frunció el ceño, perpleja.

—¿Qué? Pero... Interrogaron a su madre, no se ven desde hace mucho tiempo...

—¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó deseando que le dijera que sí porque eso significaba que ella creía entonces que él era algo más que un simple producto de su subconsciente—. ¿Harás lo que te digo?

—Sí, confío en ti —respondió Elena mientras se preguntaba si acaso era posible que lo que él decía fuera cierto.

Damon sonrió complacido, feliz. Era tan hermoso que, para cuando dejó de sonreír, absolutamente nada en el mundo hubiera podido impedir que lo besara. Con ambas manos en su pecho se apoyó en él para ponerse de puntillas y alcanzar sus labios.

Las manos de él rodearon su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y poco después éstas se deslizaron debajo de su vestidito blanco -ése que uso en su fiesta de quince años y que fue su favorito hasta que le quedó demasiado pequeño para seguir usándolo-.

Eso era lo genial de los sueños. Que podías tener cualquier cosa que desearas.

—Damon —soltó en un suspiro mientras los labios de él descendían hasta su cuello y sus manos, de manera experta, se deshacían de su vestido.

Ella, necesitando sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, se alejó un poco y tiró del dobladillo de su camiseta. Después de sacarla por encima de su cabeza, la lanzó lejos. Acarició su espalda ancha y sus brazos fuertes sintiendo como se tensaban los músculos bajo su toque.

Damon la levantó del suelo y con mucho cuidado, como si sostuviera entre sus manos lo más valioso del mundo, la recostó en la húmeda tierra.

Cubiertos ahora por las espigas que se mecían suavemente con el viento, él se dedicó a amarla. Besó sus pechos, arrancándole gemidos llenos de éxtasis mientras sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo acariciando, insaciable, cada rincón.

—Por favor... —rogó ansiosa, queriendo un poco más de él.

Damon terminó de desvestirse y necesitando hacerla suya, se posicionó entre sus piernas.  
Se adentró en ella con una sola embestida enérgica que la hizo gritar, aunque lo último que sentía en ese momento era dolor. Abandonó su interior sólo unos segundos antes de penetrarla otra vez; arremetiendo con ímpetu, lleno de lujuria y de un deseo casi insoportable de marcarla como suya.

Elena cerró los con fuerza, rodeando aquellas caderas masculinas con las piernas y arqueó la espalda cuando sintió que estallaba en mil pedazos. Lo oyó gruñir cerca de su oído antes de alcanzar también el clímax.

Agitados, se quedaron en esa posición tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Damon levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Ella abrió la boca para decirle justo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero entonces, a lo lejos, escuchó la alarma de su despertador.

—No... —se quejó, pero fue demasiado tarde. Al abrir los ojos se encontró en su habitación, bajo sus cobijas. Cerró los ojos en un intento por retomar su sueño... Nada pasó. Estaba demasiado lúcida para quedarse dormida otra vez.

Se estiró en la cama sonriendo. Por lo visto su imaginación no tenía limites ¡Vaya sueño tan maravilloso!

Después de desperezarse, se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño. Una ducha con agua fría no le vendría nada mal.

Poco después, completamente despierta, vestida con un elegante conjunto azul oscuro y una taza de café en mano, recordó las palabras de aquel hombre en sus sueños.

¿Se estaría volviendo loca acaso? No podía ser posible que él supiera algo que ella no... ¿O sí?

Antes de salir de su departamento llamó a Matt, un buen amigo suyo que desempeñaba el cargo de policía judicial. Éste pareció sorprendido por su petición, pero no le sería difícil conseguir una orden de cateo para revisar la casa donde vivía la madre del presunto culpable así que le prometió ayudarla.

Llegó a su oficina a las nueve de la mañana y releyó los documentos del caso.

Nada. No tenía absolutamente nada.

Repasó atentamente los hechos esperando encontrar una fisura, algo fuera de lo normal, algún detalle que estuviera pasando por alto, cualquier cosa que le sirviera.

Esa tarde Anne llegó a casa después de la escuela, cinco minutos más tarde tocaron la puerta y al abrir se encontró con un amigo de su padre. Lo invitó a pasar porque, aparentemente, era de confianza y agregó tener que dejarle documentos muy importantes a su padre -documentos que, posteriormente, desaparecieron-.  
Era una tarde muy calurosa así que mientras él le explicaba la importancia de aquellos papeles, la adolescente preparó dos refrescos.  
Le había dado un sorbo a su bebida cuando él le preguntó si tenía alguna aspirina para el dolor de cabeza. Y mientras ella iba por ésta, él aprovechó para poner algo en su vaso.

Era amigo de su padre, los acompañaba a cenar de vez en cuando y Anne nunca había sentido que la miraba de una manera extraña o sospechosa. No se le ocurrió en ningún momento desconfiar de él porque no le dio motivos para hacerlo, pero después de encontrar la aspirina, volver a la sala de estar y terminar su bebida, se sintió mareada hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Al despertarse no podía recordar qué pasó. Estaba en su habitación, en su cama, desnuda y adolorida.  
Tuvo miedo, mucho miedo y por eso calló lo sucedido.  
Estaba segura de que, de algún modo, la culpa era suya.  
Durante semanas no hizo otra cosa que llorar, faltar a clase y odiarse a sí misma. Su madre, preocupada, la confrontó; fue entonces cuando Anne se quebró y le relató todo lo sucedido.

Eso era todo lo que Elena tenía para acusarlo. Nada más. El hecho de que Anne no lo denunciara de inmediato complicaba las cosas.

Miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared. En menos de cinco horas sería la audiencia.

—Por favor, Dios —rogó aunque lo cierto es que ella no creía en deidades.  
En ese momento su teléfono empezó a vibrar sobre su escritorio, contestó en cuanto vio el nombre de Matt en la pantalla.

—Dime que tienes algo —le dijo en un hilo de voz, desesperada, sin saludarlo siquiera.

—No te imaginas, Elena —la voz de Matt parecía extraña. Lo que sea que hubiera descubierto aun lo tenía en shock.

—¿Qué?

—Su madre nos mintió. Él la visitaba regularmente, incluso se quedaba a dormir. En su habitación encontramos... encontramos...

—¿Qué, Matt? —preguntó conteniendo la respiración.

—Encontramos ropa interior de mujer, cada una estaba marcada con el nombre de sus víctimas. Y videos, encontramos vídeos. Él... se grababa a sí mismo mientras abusaba de ellas. Es un enfermo.

—Espera... ¿Acabas de decir "ellas"?

—Sí, Elena. Anne no era la única víctima. 

Más tarde, y con las pruebas en sus manos, el jurado no necesitó mucho tiempo para deliberar la sentencia.  
El acusado fue declarado culpable por el delito de abuso sexual contra una menor de edad. Y con el resto de los vídeos se abriría una nueva investigación para hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a las demás adolescentes.

Al salir de la corte, los flashes de las cámaras la cegaron y los periodistas la rodearon haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas que ella apenas si podía entender.  
Todos querían tener en primicia la hazaña de la joven abogada que los sorprendió a todos cuando su caso dio un giro sorpresivo y logró hacer justicia.  
Un par de sus colegas la felicitaron, otros le preguntaron curiosos cómo había intuido donde estaba la evidencia. Ella no sabía que responder, sólo un nombre se le venía a la cabeza: Damon, pero estaba segura de que nadie le creería así que sólo se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y sonreír.

—¡Elena!

En el estacionamiento alguien gritó su nombre. Volvió a cerrar la puerta de su auto y se giró para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Anne que corría hacia ella.  
Sin que se lo esperara, la adolescente la abrazó.

—Gracias —murmuró con voz temblorosa—. Muchas gracias por acabar con este infierno.

Y ese, definitivamente, era el mejor reconocimiento que podía recibir.

Después despedirse de Anne, Elena condujo hasta su departamento. Era más de medianoche cuando cruzó la puerta principal.

Un baño caliente en la tina, una copa de vino y música para ambientar fue todo lo que necesitó para relajarse.

Salió de la tina, se cambió con su ropa de dormir y se lanzó a la cama sonriendo, ansiosa por soñar con él.

¡Tenía tanto que agradecerle y preguntarle!

No importaba que tan rodeada de colegas se encontrara durante el día porque cuando caía la noche, sólo había una persona a la que quería ver: Damon.

Tal vez esa noche tuviera un poco más de suerte y pudiera confesarle lo que no pudo en su sueño anterior: que estaba enamorada de él.

—¿Vendrás hoy, hombre de los sueños? —preguntó cubriéndose con las cobijas y cerrando los ojos, manteniendo la esperanza de verlo esa noche.


End file.
